Silhouettes
"If a stealthy serial killer designed a high horsepower race car, they'd get a Silhouette. They aren't meant for any vehicular combat. Instead, they're meant for running away from the opposition. Their acceleration sucks eggs, because of excessive turbo lag. Buuuuuuut, once they get up to speed, it's hard for even the fastest of 'Stormers to catch up to them." Silhouettes are a fanonical vehicle class created by The Cherrybomber that appears in MotorStorm: Return to the Wild. This class is known for the sheer amount of aerodynamic drag they produce, but are also known for having the greatest general handling out of all of the medium sized vehicles. In this class, most vehicles are Group 5, Group 4, early designs of LMPs, GT1 Race Cars and Can-Am racing cars. Because of the sheer power that these machines offer, they are locked until reaching the civilized side of Pandrosia, which would be when the player reaches 70% completion of The Festival. Stats * Favors: Long bends, flat ground, tarmac, rainy asphalt, semi loose gravel, Walls of Death. * Special Characteristics: Slowest acceleration out of medium classes due to turbo lag, Weakest medium class, Most aerodynamic class in game, Shoots bigger flames when boosting, Widest tires, Lowest overall class. * Terrain Handling: 1/10 * Damage Dealing: 4/10 * Toughness: 4/10 * Speed: 9/10 * Acceleration: 4/10 * Boost Top Speed: 10/10 * Boost Acceleration: 6/10 * Handling: 10/10 * Traction: 6/10 * Powertrain: 2.8L Twin Turbo Flat Six, Twin Turbo 3.2L V6, Twin Turbo 2.3L I4, Twin Turbo 6.0L V12, or Twin Turbo 6.2L V8 Gallery Tenrai Xylem HF Super Aerosolomie.jpg|Tenrai Xylem HF Super Aerosolomie Gyoza 770.jpg|Gyoza 770D Tenrai XT600.jpeg|Tenrai XT600 Wulff 771.jpg|Wulff 717/45 Wulff 77140.jpg|Wulff 717XR Monarch GT400.jpeg|Monarch GT400 Patriot Backwood.jpg|Patriot Backwood Wulff Turbine.jpg|Wulff Turbine Italia Bizarinni.jpg|Italia Bizzarini Italia Cirrus HF.jpg|Italia Cirrus HF Falfer Road Eagle.jpg|Falfer Road Eagle Monarch Salmon.jpg|Monarch Salmon Castro Fidele.jpg|Castro Fidele Falfer Missionary.jpg|Falfer Missionary Lunar-Tec Hooligan (1).jpg|Lunar-Tec Hooligan Wulff Silhouaero.jpg|Wulff Silhouaero Monarch 800C.jpg|Monarch 800C Monarch Shadow XF.jpg|Monarch Shadow XF Italia Bizzarini II.jpg|Italia Bizzarini II Monarch Sterling GT.jpg|Monarch Sterling GT Tenrai X900.jpg|Tenrai X900 Patriot Camelero.jpg|Patriot Angler Monarch Pouter.jpg|Monarch Pouter GT Tenrai Xylem Zexfil.jpg|Tenrai Xylem Zexfil Italia Tauromachia GT.jpg|Italia Tauromachia GT Ozutsu Tamiya.jpg|Ozutsu Tamiya Enthusia Lacetti.jpg|Enthusia Lacetti Logan Golden Aero.png|Logan Golden Arrow Trivia * Silhouettes are among the most hated new class in Return to the Wild, due to how overpowered they are. This is mainly because that it is nearly impossible to PIT maneuver them, even with a Big Rig. Surprisingly, certain Supercars are actually able to perform a PIT maneuver against them, most likely because of how low to the ground that Supercars are, almost being as low as the Silhouettes themselves. * Amongst all of the Silhouettes, the Falfer Road Eagle would be the most popular model out of all of them, mainly due to because it is the most maneuverable in its class. * Most of the older models of the Silhouettes can have period correct liveries fitted on them, referencing their real-life counterparts. This is most evident on the Wulff Silhouaero, seeing that a livery resembling the MOMO liveries seen on the real life Porsche 935s can be applied. * Despite the Wulff DT666M not technically being a Silhouette, it is mistakenly referred to as a Silhouette race car. Category:Vehicle Classes Category:Pages by The Cherrybomber